much ado about physics
by slave16
Summary: shawn and Gus and Lassie and Julie are going to Messina to find out who kill borachio.. and what they find out in mean what shawn find out Is shock find out in much ado about physics!
1. chapter 1

chapter 1 : borachio dead !!!

Shawn and Gus head to the police department and when they get in there shawn then spot Lassie talking to Juliet. then the chef Karen came out of her office and saw Shawn and Gus and Lassie and Julie then Karen called them in here.

"shawn , Gus , Julie , Lassie come in her now i need to talk to you four " Karen said going back into her office and sat down.

then lassie and Shawn and Gus and Juliet then came into the chef office. Gus was on the right side where shawn was in front of the chef and Juliet was leaning on the chef cabinet and Lassie sat down beside the window .

"Juliet closed the door please, so know one will here our conversation" chef said.

Juliet then closed the door to the chef office after it slam shut Gus jump up in Terror like something got him or something .

"chef what this about " Lassie said looking at his chef with a big surprise.

"listen you four are going to Messina on a business trip seen i can't go because i have to go out with the head of the chef of staff " Karen said looking at everyone.

"wait you expect me to go with these two lunatics and misses i have to be shawn rescue "Lassie said looking at everyone.

"While , mr grumpy pants what do expect for us to do let Shawn and Gus to go alone together " Juliet said flicking Lassie in the head with her finger.

"thank you , Julie for defending me" shawn said bowing over like she was the queen.

"shawn shut up , Karen i can't do this with them there complete dumbass "Lassie said to the chef.

"listen no more discussions you guy are going to Messina today at 4:00 pack your bag and head to the airport" Karen said get up and grabbing her purse and leaving.

Shawn and Gus and Lassie and Julie get on a plane and it took them 2 hour and then they made it Messina . then they get off the plan and then they walk into a little town and then they when under a Arch and then they saw a older man died on the floor.

"while i guess this is the guy ?" shawn said sarcastically grinning.

then gus and Lassie and Julie then look at shawn and Gus frown and Lassie just roll his eye and Juliet look at shawn then look back at the body.

"are you just going to stand there and look at this body or are you going to figure out who kill him !!! " Lassie said pushing Shawn and Gus out of the way .


	2. chapter 2 : reptiles

chapter 2: reptiles

Messina pov.

borachio was talking to Margaret yesterday about last night and benedick was with holding all of beatrice stuff as he walk pass don john. then benedick walked with beatrice to there house then he put the groceries down and then he kiss his beatrice goodbye, and left to go to don john house but when he got there Conrad was there talking to him already,then somehow Conrad heard the door squeak and he turn around to see benedick in the door way and then Conrad turn around and open the door fully and then he left and then benedick came in and shut the door and lock it and then he came up to don john and kiss him then they stop kissing and don john start talk.

"so do you have that poisonous snake with you?"Don john said staring at benedick as they held hands.

"yes i do and who are we doing to use this on " benedick said kissing don john on the cheek.

"I'm thinking borachio because he told everyone that i did it and it all his fault ,what do you think bene ?"Don john said staring at benedick.

"ok ,let do it ?" benedick said looking at don john and then they kiss each other.

then borachio was walk by himself sit on the fountain and then benedick came out of the water and stuck the poisonous snake that was on the paper table a in borachio mouth and then don john then came up and stab him in the eye and then he took it out and then he then put Borachio eye in the paper table and then they ran away and then borachio was dead in the fountain.

next day ~

Lassie expected the body and Juliet then start to talk to don Pedro to see what had happened here. Shawn then look over the body and then shawn then look at the guy mouth and it look like there were reptiles skin in the mouth and Gus was staring at the foot step.

Juliet pov~

"what did you see "Juliet said looking at the man that was standing right in front of him.

"i woke up this morning and i was with leonato and we were checking the town and when we got in the middle of the town i saw borachio dead on then ground with his mouth full of water " Don john said look at the Detective.

"thank you for your time "Juliet said looking at him as she walk away from the suspect.

end of Juliet pov.

"ok so the guy said that he was walking with his leader and when they walk through here they found this guy everyone called him borachio dead with his mouth in the fountain "Juliet said looking at Lassie and Shawn and Gus.

"i think this man was kill by a poisonous snake "shawn said out loud to his group.


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3 : why me ?

"shawn what are you talking about it a snake in the man mouth "Lassie said looking at shawn with one eyebrow raise.

then he grab one of lassie gloves and he put it on and he pointed to the snake skills on his roof of his mouth as he brush away the dirt and the water.

"see a snake skin "shawn said look at everyone as he took his glove off .

"ok ,smart ass how are we going to find out which dumbass snake dose this anyway?"Lassie said looking at shawn.

then gus push shawn out of the way and he then he look at the mark and then he look on his reptiles page on his Instagram.

"it is the Venomous snake it only found in home or dessert?" Gus said looking up at shawn.

"Juliet can i you please hand me all of the name of all the people who have or bought a pet in the last 24 hour "shawn said looking at Juliet.

"ok , shawn " Juliet said looking at him as he hand him the paper of everyone in the town.

shawn grab the paper and look through them and he can't believe what he saw. he then flip to the second to last one and then he saw the name dogberry then the hand the paper to Juliet and Shawn and Gus then when to go to dogberry house but when he got there shawn and Gus saw dogberry run out of the building and then Shawn and Gus ran after him and then dogberry was corner by the cops and then he was taken to the Messina interrogation room and then lassie and Juliet sat down with dogberry.

"why you get a snake ?"Lassie said looking at the ugly man that was sitting across from him.

"because it was for my girlfriend that was Margaret stepsister " dogberry said looking at the Detective.

"then why the fuck would you kill a fucking insect man ,for ?"Lassie said lean over the table as he shine the light into his face.

"why me , why me i don't know but i didn't do it i had to be the one who touch my snake last ?" dogberry said looking at the women and the man.

"who touch your snake last, then ?" Juliet said in her sweet voice as she look at the man.

"maybe , no ?"dogberry said looking at himself and then the women and the man.

"who is it dumbass?" Lassie said beating his fist on the table .

"i was going to tell you but you called me a dumbass " dogberry said looking at the man detective.

"why you little " Lassie said as he was about to hit the vitamin in the face .

"stop lassie " Juliet said looking at Lassie as she stop his arm as he was about to hit the guy in the face.

"fine" Lassie said standing in the corner not saying a thing as he folded his arm over each other .

"who is it ?" she said looking at the vitamin then look at lassie again.

"her name is Margaret and she was borachio girlfriend before he dead yesterday morning " dogberry said looking at them then look into the mirror.

on the other side of the investment ~

"Omg !!!Margaret alive?" Gus said looking surprised at himself as he sat down so he wouldn't get dizzy and fall out at what dogberry just told us.

"you know her Gus ?" shawn said turn his head to his buddy as his buddy sat down after almost passing out in the floor.

"yes , shawn she my ex girlfriend " Gus said looking up at shawn as Gus drank down a whole drink.

"wait she your ex girlfriend??!?!?"shawn said surprised after he passed out in the floor.


	4. chapter 4

chapter 4 :why do you think it's me?

shawn try to find Margaret but couldn't so he told Juliet to go track down her mother so she can tell her were she is after the conference that Juliet had with Margaret mother was bad but Juliet then pick up the phone to tell shawn where Margaret was . as shawn and Gus head down there they then spot her and then the chase her down but before they could caught up to Margaret very fast but Juliet and Lassie got her and Shawn didn't know that Lassie and Julie got Margaret so he start running to were Margaret was and he thought he saw her but before he could caught her he then fell over top of lassie car then he look up and saw Lassie and Julie holding Margaret in hand cuff.

"While looks like you got her ?"shawn said looking at Lassie and Julie and then passing out .

"what a asshole?"Lassie said get in his car to take Margaret to the interrogation room.

shawn wake and he lay on a random bed then he open the door and walk down towards the interrogation room and when he get there Lassie is making Margaret cry and she says she didn't do anything and she wanted borachio back and when shawn vision about Margaret scar on her hand it wasn't her then he had a vision about borachio body and then he over heard Juliet speaking to that guy before and then shawn vision when he told everyone that this man was kill by a poisonous snake had vision of that address that was on the paper was on the same one when we capture dogberry.

"hey dude you ok ?"Gus said going up to shawn and taping him on the shoulder.

"yeah i am i think i just solve this cast "shawn said looking at Gus then shawn bursting into the interrogation room.

"shawn ,what do you want ?" Lassie said looking at him .

"I'm sensing you didn't do it "shawn said looking at her as he watch her tear roll down her face.

"how?"Margaret said looking at this guy like he some kind of a nut case .

"you were with a friend your wrist was sore because a guy grab you by the wrist and try to raped you but your friends came in and punch his teeth out and you left ,am i correct?"shawn said removing his hand from his head a open his eye.

"yes,that what happen " Margaret said looking at the guy.

"then why did you run from us "Lassie said getting angry.

"because i didn't want you to send me to jail for what i didn't do?"Margaret said looking at the two men .

"who use to borrow the snake from your boyfriend borachio?" shawn said looking at her.

"Don john ?"Margaret said looking at them.

"who don john?"shawn said looking at Margaret.

"he don Pedro brother and he didn't want me to tell you this but benedick has a wife and just last week i saw him cheating on him with don john a day before borachio dead?"Margaret said looking at them.

shawn has a vision of the address and ask "do you know who house is on dogberry street it 5567 yellowtail Ave ?"shawn said looking at her.

"Ow that benedick and beatrice house ,why ?"Margaret said looking at the men.

Shawn then has a bigger vision and then he put it all together and he figured out who kill borachio.

"thank Margaret "shawn said running out the door.

"Your welcome??"Margaret said looking at him.

Lassie come out and then shawn is stand in front of his best friend and his girlfriend and his other best friend Lassie.

"what the hell was that shawn i was about to let that Slut tell me everything intill you had to run your dam mouth!!!"Lassie said looking at him.

"I'm sorry but i just figured out who killed borachio so if you don't mind let get in the car and get there before it too late "shawn said looking at him.

"how do you know if this is the killer " Lassie said looking at him.

"cause i feel it in my gut "shawn said looking at Lassie.

then lassie just roll his eye and follow shawn to Lassie car then shawn and gust got in the back and Juliet road shot gun and then lassie got in and they drove off to try to stop a murderer.


	5. chapter 5

chapter 5: it's true

don Pedro was in the middle of a funeral. Conrad was sitting right beside Margaret and hero and claudio sat down and beatrice and benedick sat right beside claudio and hero and Leonardo was sitting on his throne and don john was standing in the back.

"let me start by saying he was a good Soldier and...?"Don Pedro look up and saw the psychic.

"wait stop everything, i know who kill him ?" shawn said looking at the man on stage.

"are you going to listen to him , my friend got kill and now you want to ruin a funeral "Don john said as he came up to don Pedro.

"friend" shawn said looking at him with confusion.

"yes, friend you dam ass hole "Don john said staring at the boy.

"he not your "friend " shawn said looking at him.

"Whatcha mean?" Don john said staring at the guy as he came off stage.

"you were the one who use borachio snake that you got from Margaret room and you and benedick wanted to kill him after what he did too you two year ago and he he also wanted to tell beatrice that benedick was cheating on beatrice with don john " shawn said crossing his arm.

"get them out of here ?!?!" Leonardo said looking at the two boys.

"Lassie cuff them " shawn said looking at Lassie as he was biting his nail.

lassie came up to don john and cuff him and benedick too then lassie then put them in the cop car .

"may i see benedick?"beatrice said looking at the man with the curl hair.

"sure "Lassie said opening the door.

beatrice took her purse and smack the shit out of benedick and then said "why the fuck did you cheat on me you fucking sinner go to fucking hell"

"I'm sorry beatrice? " benedick said looking at her.

"no your not I'm sorry benedick i guess we should file for a divorce "beatrice said almost about to cry .

then lassie closed the car and one of the officer drove both of them to police station in the USA . as the car left beatrice started to crying on hero shoulder, then the team left Messina and headed back home to there own apartment.


	6. chapter 6

**Hey guy what up , so in this chapter there is going to be a sex scene. so if your not 13 or older you can't watch this so be prepared and have fun reading, bye !!!**

chapter 6 :making love to you ?

shawn and Gus and Juliet came in and Julie grab her computer and told Shawn and Gus to stay with her because she need help on this case.

"sorry shawn can't do it i have to go on a date tonight?"Gus said looking down at his phone.

"ok buddy go head i can take care of this "shawn said looking at him.

"ok ,thank Shawn "Gus said looking at him friend.

then gus left and Juliet and Shawn start working on the next assignment which is a man fuck a dead girl while Gus when on his date .

Gus pov.

i then start to drive over to my apartment building, I then park my car and got out and lock the door. then i walk up to the apartment building and press the elevator button. then i got in and press the fifth floor and then when i got up there i walk down three hall and came to my apartment which was 521. I open the door and all the light where down and there were lot of candle everywhere and also there was flowers on the floor which i had lead to the bed as i open the door i saw Lassie in his boxer and he had his shirt off showing his hot beautiful hairy chest.

end of Gus pov.

Gus took off his shirt and his pants and then jump on top of lassie then Gus run his finger through his boyfriend hairy chest as he lean down there nose was touching each other then Gus lean in and kiss him and stop . then lassie flip him on the bottom then lassie took out his member and sat his ass on top of Gus chest and Gus then grab lassie members and start to suck on it.

"Mmmm Gus that feel so good "Lassie said lean over to bite on Gus ear.

then gus keep on sucking lassie members then he stop and Lassie then remove his boyfriend boxer and then he turned him around so Gus ass was facing him as he stuff his members into Gus ass hole he then when in and out and in and out.

"Mmm baby, yes go faster " Gus said looking up at his boyfriend and smiling.

then lassie when faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and his members start to go hard.

"Lassie I'm going to cum?"Gus said looking at him as he turn his head around like a owl.

then lassie and gus cum then lassie fell on the bed and then Gus flip over and lay on his boyfriend chest.

"love you Gus?"Lassie said looking at Gus in his light brown eye.

"i love you too , Lassie?" Gus said looking up at him .

then they kiss each other one last time and then they fell asleep naked cuddled up to each other.

 **thank you guy for reading this . if you like this fanfiction and you want me to do another fanfiction for you just leave it in the comments below and i will do it . see you later and have a great day!!!!!**


End file.
